gameshubfandomcom-20200213-history
Autumn Games Guide 2015 Action Adventure
Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Available Now, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 Konami In what may be the swan song for this revered franchise, Big Boss squares off against the mysterious Skull Face in the 1980s. Unlike previous games, MGSV is an open world sandbox, encouraging players to explore and get creative. Even with the series’ signature cutscenes scaled way back, this game is massive, with dozens of sidequests, secrets, and weapons to play around with. A front-runner for 2015 Game of the Year. Admin/Community quote: "In 1987, Metal Gear popularized the stealth action genre for a wider audience. Now, 28 years later, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain completely redefines the genre for a modern audience. Combining western philosophies such as open world and free roaming game design, with the tense tactical espionage game play and intense cinematic storytelling that's defined Metal Gear since the beginning, The Phantom Pain offers an unparalleled level of depth and freedom for the player." -Fantomas Assassin's Creed: Syndicate October 23, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC Ubisoft The battle between the Assassins and the Templars continues, and for the first time in the main series players will have a choice of protagonist. Will it be the hot-headed, in-your-face brawler Jacob Frye or his sharp-witted, guileful sister Evie? How about both? Players will be able to freely switch between the two while exploring the open-world setting. Explore a London town set in the Industrial Revolution, recruit new members of the Rooks to join your cause, and do whatever is necessary to take the city back from the Templars! Just Cause 3 December 1, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC Square-Enix Just Cause 2 was a huge success, letting players parasail around a massive tropical-themed sandbox and blow stuff up in order to topple a vicious dictator. Just Cause 3 looks like it’ll be following suit, expanding upon the previous games’ levels of mayhem; expect the same absurd action, but with an even larger map and more ridiculous ways to get around the island. Think “grappling hook and flying squirrel-style wingsuit.” Rise of the Tomb Raider November 10, Xbox One Holiday 2016, PS4 and PC Microsoft 2013’s Tomb Raider reboot breathed fresh life into the franchise, reverting to Lara's origin story and introducing players to a younger, less-confident treasure hunter. Make no mistake, though, she’s still as tough as they come. Lara’s adventures at the end of the world blend solid gunplay with exploration, platforming, and puzzles to keep you coming back to experience some of the most beautiful but hostile environments on Earth. This one is Xbox One exclusive this holiday season, with PS4 and PC versions arriving in 2016. Admin/Community quote: "Tomb Raider pulled me in with it's world filled with ruins of ancient civilizations and supernatural enemies." -KillerZ Family-Friendly Indie Role Playing Shooters "Tomb Raider pulled me in with it's world filled with ruins of ancient civilizations and supernatural enemies." -KillerZ